1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a gateway, sensor, and a service server based on a ubiquitous sensor network (USN) sensor access protocol.
2. Description of the Related Art
In information connection processing methods expressed as ubiquitous sensor networks (USNs), a variety of organized methods for classifying information used for various purposes exist. To this end, in domestic and foreign standardization organizations, standardization of bioinformation collection sensors employing information communication technologies has been promoted to minimize effort or interference of information users using information.
The International Organization for Standardization (ISO)/Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) 11073 series define standards of sensors and peripheral devices to collect bioinformation.
A bioinformation collection sensor may include, for example, a pulse oximeter (ISO/IEEE 11073-10404), a heart rate monitor (ISO/IEEE 11073-10406), a sphygmomanometer (ISO/IEEE 11073-10407), a thermometer (ISO/IEEE 11073-10408), a weighting scale (ISO/IEEE 11073-10415), a glucose meter (ISO/IEEE 11073-10417), and other sensors in a fitness field and a medical field (ISO/IEEE 11073-10441, -10442, -10471, and -10472). A basic framework protocol for the bioinformation collection sensor is defined in the ISO/IEEE 11073-20601, and standards for new equipment have been continuously defined. As a new bioinformation sensor, an urineanalyzing apparatus, and the like has been proposed.
Bioinformation collection apparatuses collect and transmit information through nonstandard information relay apparatuses, that is, gateways. The gateways may include, for example, personal computers (PCs), health information collection terminals, mobile phones, wired or wireless set-top boxes, and the like. Recently, smartphones, tablets, or gateways for exclusive use in Android, Apple's iOS, and Windows that meet an international standard have emerged.